


Beautifully Pale and Broken

by ireICE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireICE/pseuds/ireICE





	Beautifully Pale and Broken

The first night they share a bed - a real bed, John watches as Sherlock curls on his side. It's his natural sleeping posture, a fetal position. A _defensive_ position. 

It makes an ache form in John's heart to know how lonely Sherlock has been his entire life. To know that tiny boy made to scream and hurt by a sadistic sibling and pair of essentially non-existent parents, went on to live an equally miserable life built around a lie his mind made to keep himself safe.   
  
John aims to start ensuring Sherlock know that he is loved.  

 


End file.
